


Troll Love

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Romancing The Trickster [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Falling In Love, Feel-good, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Good Loki (Marvel), Innuendo, Loki is Alive, Love, Mutual Attraction, New Asgard, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Soft Loki, Teasing, history nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: How to woo the God of Mischief





	Troll Love

“It must be quite a change of pace,” Loki said as he escorted Sigrid down the high street of New Asgard, “Living on Midgard. Do you miss Vanaheim much?”

“Sometimes. But I like it here on Midgard, I feel like I can be useful here, helping the Asgardians settle into their new lives.” Sigrid was holding onto his arm, her body so much warmer than his own. He didn’t mind her touching him. He didn’t mind people seeing him walking alongside the young Vanir goddess. 

“Besides,” she continued, “If I didn’t live on Midgard, I wouldn’t get to spend any time with my favourite trickster!”

The smile she gave him made his heart melt.

“I’m flattered,” he purred, eyes sparkling, “I regard you as _ my _favourite trickster.”

She blushed, grinning wider.

“Nobody is a better trickster than you, Loki!” she gushed, her hand slipping down his arm until she was able to lace her fingers through his. The simple action made his heart skip a beat. 

“Well… that’s true.” They both laughed at how ‘humble’ he was being. “I am glad you are here with us,” he said after a moment or two, “I appreciate having someone of similar intellect to myself around. It can get tedious when the most intelligent conversation I get out of my brother is him grunting for his morning feeding.”

Sigrid giggled, slapping her free hand over her mouth to quieten herself. He found himself wishing to drown in the sound of her laughter. 

“I’m sure you do a lot of grunting yourself, trickster!” she exclaimed cheerfully, beaming at him when he pretended to be offended. “Your brother did mention you aren’t a morning person. He said it’s like dragging a feline out of bed some days.”

Loki gave a half smirk.

“I suppose that’s true,” he agreed with a slight nod. “Although I have to say, my bed hair is very glorious.”

“Is it? Prove it.” 

“Well, you’ll just have to see for yourself, won’t you?” He nearly groaned when she licked her plump little lips, her eyes straying to his own lips briefly before she focused on the road ahead. “I’m sure you’d also appreciate watching Thor exhaust himself by eating his entire body weight in eggs and bacon.”

She smiled brightly. “That does sound appealing, but I’d rather watch you.” 

His heart stuttered. 

“Oh?” he managed to say, trying to appear suave and smooth when inside he was screaming. “In what capacity?”

“Any.” She squeezed his fingers before sliding her hand free, hurrying towards a nearby shop that sold exquisite troll ornaments. It was a Midgardian establishment with Asgardian staff, and one Loki enjoyed amusing himself in. “I want to find you a troll!”

“Does my brother not count?” he quipped, hurrying after her. 

Stepping into the store, he smiled to himself when she grabbed his hand and started leading him to the nearest shelf. “Your brother doesn’t count, he hasn’t got a tail,” she explained, already focusing on perusing the selection of trolls. There were small troll ornaments, medium-sized trolls, large trolls, groups of trolls, an assortment of trolls. There were other Norwegian folklore creatures, but Sigrid was too focused on the trolls to notice them.

“Aha!” 

She showed him a troll ornament where the troll was holding a bowl of what appeared to be blueberries. 

“Get it? Because you turn blue!” 

Loki would have been offended if it had been anyone else. But the sincere smile on her face made him feel warm inside. He found himself smiling at her, smiling even more after she had purchased the gift and pressed it into his palm. 

“Think of it as a really early birthday present.”

“Thank you, darling.” He kissed her cheek, causing her face to turn bright red. “Come along now, I know you wanted to see the lighthouse.”

He took her hand and escorted her out of the store, feeling cheerful and uncharacteristically happy with life in general. It felt good, he realised. It felt good to be spoiled with gifts. It felt good having a pretty goddess blushing when he kissed her cheek. It felt good having someone to talk to. It felt good being with her.

“Did you ever get to see the infamous Pharos Lighthouse?” Sigrid asked him when they were at the base of New Asgard’s lighthouse, which was perched upon a cliff lighting the way for incoming fishing vessels. 

“I did, yes.”

“Did you ever visit the Library?”

“The Library of Alexandria? Yes, it was marvellous. Such a shame it was destroyed.”

“I wish I could have visited it,” Sigrid said wistfully, “I’d have spent a hundred years in there!”

He chuckled. “I almost did. They kicked me out after the first year, unfortunately.”

She shivered then, the chill in the air getting to her. Loki shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders, the cold hardly bothering him. She thanked him softly, pushing her arms through the sleeves before exclaiming, “How long are your arms?!”

“Long enough,” he smirked. 

“Is it true what they say about people with big hands?” she asked suddenly, looking sweetly innocent despite the nature of her question. Loki wanted to eat her up then and there, the cunning minx.

“What is it they say about big hands?” he asked in return, eyes twinkling at the slight huff she gave, for she knew he knew what she was asking but she also knew he wanted her to say it out loud.

“About… big hands and…” She blushed, biting on her bottom lip before whispering, “The size of someone’s manhood.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “That’s a rather forward question for someone as young and innocent as yourself,” he teased, enjoying the way she squirmed with indignant energy. 

“I’m not - I’m mature enough to know about this stuff!” she argued rather weakly. “I have another question, actually.”

“Go ahead.”

“Why do you always wear trousers that look really tight?”

“Do I?” he eyed her curiously, before grinning broadly. “Have you been ogling me, Sigrid?”

“I- I- I mean, pfft! No, I mean-” she blustered, red spreading to the roots of her hair and down her neck. “I-I mean, it’s quite obvious - i-in that outfit you were wearing at Brunnhilde’s coronation, I-I mean, it was very… it left nothing to the imagination!”

“If you already know so much about my manhood,” he began, leaning closer to her until his lips were right against her earlobe, “Why ask about how big it is? Or is this your less-than-subtle way of asking if you can see my naked cock for yourself?”

He delighted in the way she licked her lips. He settled his hand on her thigh, his other hand supporting his weight as he whispered, “Say please and I might allow it.”

“I… um… can I… can I make a confession?” she squeaked out, radiating heat from how hard she was blushing.

“Confess away.”

“I-I-I’ve been trying to… um… flirt with you? One of Thor’s Midgardian friends… Darcy… she told me I should flirt with you if I liked you… um… she said people buy presents for people they wish to court, but um… I don’t know if I should have asked about your cock? I’m new at all this.” She rubbed the back of her head, looking rather embarrassed and sheepish. Loki could only smile like a loon. “I’m a bit sheltered, I guess. I mean, I read about this stuff but I’m not good at… real life interactions?”

“You’ve been attempting to woo me?” he said, tempted to laugh but knowing that if he did, he’d upset her. Instead, when she nodded, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “It worked.”

“Huh?”

He silenced her with his lips, his hands coming up to cradle her head. She started kissing him back tentatively, unsure of what to do, until he pulled away to say, “Relax, let me show you what to do.” He then proceeded to show her why he was known as Silvertongue.


End file.
